geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Rape culture
This reminds me of all these jokes about "Rape Faces" and "It's Raep Time" on pictures or in anime So that they could be included to this category of items belonging to rape culture (by the way, these kind of jokes, seen as harmless for a big part of the (otaku) population, make me very very upset. You know, trigger warnings. Yeah, "Rape Faces" and "Raep Time" should definitely be part of the article. If someone agrees… 13:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) All of Joss Whedons work? I just powered through Buffy, Angel, and Firefly. Even got to some of the comics too. No characters were raped from my recollection. That's 13 long critically acclaimed seasons of work. Rape was brought up as a subject matter, but thats completely different from supporting rape culture. In fact one time I remember rape being brought up was with the Trio, who served as a metaphor to the dangers of what at first glance might appear to be "harmless" sexism and rape culture within geek culture (When the Trio think its so cool they have a device to "get" women until Warren's ex calls what they are attempting for what it is: rape.) Isn't that exactly what this wiki is about, rape culture and sexism in the Geek community? Spike was a souiess monster and the guy who threatens Kaylee is revealed to have psycopahtic tendencies. There's never to my recollection a "Basic Instinct" moment when rape or attempted rape occurs without it being made clear that the rapist is evil in some shape or form. I fail to see how equating rape with evil is rape culture. I don't really understand if people here just have a personal problem with Joss Whedon; after coming through the "critisims" on his page, most are half baked and unprofessional attempts at discrediting Whedon's work, for example claiming Kendra is killed off as being racist, even though her actress was selected to play Cordellia who is in 3 seasons of Buffy and 4 seasons of Angel, or making Tara's death a homophobia thing even though its obvious that Tara died because of the fact she was beloveded and good, not to mention it ignores the obvious question of why homosexuals in Whedon's work are not potrayed as villains and stereotyped if he is indeed homophobic. There's even a wildly unfounded claim that Joss Whedon rapes his wife, which is just downright offensive rape survivors. In fact, I do believe it is part of rape culture to treat rape so lightly that one finds it acceptable to throw accusations of rape around as a joke. Rollback of prison rape edit Moved from User talk:Thayvian Thayvian (talk) 22:44, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I noticed that you reverted my edit of rape culture. Even though women are more likely to be raped outside of prison, men are more likely to be raped in prison. This also includes childhood sexual abuse. While women live in greater fear of rape otherwise, men live in greater fear of other acts of violence, including general assault and homicide. From how this article is written, it creates a false power balance ignoring this reality. Thanks, Chris3991m (talk) 18:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : First: I agree that prison rape and CSA of men are real issues and men experience rape in these (and not only these) circumstances (although you seem to be implying that boys experience CSA more often than girls do, which is not in line with my understanding, my understanding is that CSA victims are primarily girls, although crimes against boys are more widely publicised). : I reverted the edit, however, because on this wiki, there is a strong tendency for people to insert edits that are along the lines of "Women are often bullied in the workplace (edit: although men experience workplace bullying too)" and "Women's gender roles often causes them to be assigned caring and nuturing roles (edit: and men's cause them to be assigned aggressive and dangerous roles)". And the sum of such edits is that we end up with a wiki that is equally about men and women, instead of about women and gender minorities. And we do use the word "generally" in that sentence, which is a soft acknowledgement that some men have reason to fear rape or are rape survivors. : This edit might be an exception however. What do other editors think? Should men's survival and fear of rape be discussed in this article, if so, how and where? Thayvian (talk) 22:44, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : The edit in question was http://geekfeminism.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rape_culture&diff=23443&oldid=23204 Thayvian (talk) 22:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : I have to agree with Thayvian on this one. First, Child sexual abuse victims are indeed primarily girls. See here for some US-based stats that put the odds at 1 in 5 for girls (roughly the same as the odds for adult women) compared to 1 in 20 for boys: http://www.victimsofcrime.org/media/reporting-on-child-sexual-abuse/child-sexual-abuse-statistics : There is nothing 'false' about the power imbalance between men and women. And while there is certainly an important discussion to be had about how constructions of masculinity put men at greater risk of violence, that's not a discussion that can be productively had by derailing a conversation about rape culture--an issue that primarily and disproportionately endangers women. : Leeflower (talk) 23:07, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : Revert. And probably put a stronger note in Meta:Editorial guidelines so we can point to it next time as an existing policy (it's in there, but a bit spread around and vague). --Skud (talk) 00:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : Revert. I'm ok with there being a section on the Rape culture page about men who are rape survivors, as long as we can do that without completely derailing the focus of this wiki. It is worth mentioning especially how people think that it's ok to joke about prison rape. Not ok and we may as well say so! However, I'm pretty sure that women are at risk for being raped in prison just as men are, by the way, at least in the U.S. where guards in women's prisons are often male. For example, Joan Little who, btw, killed the prison guard who was sexually assaulting her. Also, Chris3991m, you are wrong about childhood sexual abuse as pointed out above. There is also a pretty annoying history of Mens' Rights Activists or MRAs arguing with feminists about these issues and attempting to drastically recenter men in the focus of our activism. I'd like to not do that! Liz Henry (talk) 00:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : Revert. I've also added a section to the editorial guidelines: Meta:Editorial guidelines#.22But_some_men_too.22. Please edit and improve! Monadic (talk) 01:18, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Nitpicking I don't seem to have edit permission, so I'll just suggest edits here. Minor edit deleting space before paren, and correcting "peoples" to "people" (Wikipedia no longer has exactly this quotation anyway, but I think that's fine): "a culture in which rape and other sexual violence (usually against women and gender diverse peoples )" should read: "a culture in which rape and other sexual violence (usually against women and gender diverse people)" Minor edit for tense agreement (locally in the coordination as well as with the tense of the article as a whole) and space around comma: "By cultural definition, male victims of rape have been feminized and, just like female victims, are thus erased, ignored ,or deemed unimportant." should read: "By cultural definition, male victims of rape are feminized and, just like female victims, are thus erased, ignored, or deemed unimportant." Gremionis (talk) 12:42, June 7, 2016 (UTC)